


Pierced

by Arabesqueangel, jaxonkreide



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Long-Haired Loki, M/M, Piercings, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/pseuds/Arabesqueangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide
Summary: Tony Stark has just about given up on finding his soulmate. After all, with how much he is in the press, there's no way someone could have possibly missed his distinctive multiple earrings, right? So either they want nothing to do with him, or they don't exist. It isn't until the Prince of Jotunheim walks into the trade meeting Tony is in that it even occurs to him that maybe his soulmate is from another planet!
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 125





	Pierced

Tony walked into the conference room with a bit more swagger than usual. Not that he didn’t always walk with a swagger, he was Tony Stark for Newton’s sake. This little meeting, though, would seriously boost the Tony Stark legend. First contact with alien beings. Well… not exactly first contact, turns out some alien beings had visited Skandinavia a long damn time ago. Yup, turned out Norse mythology? Not so off base. At the time, the Asgardians were so far ahead of the humans that they had been worshipped as gods. Now, well the Asgardians were still pretty badass, but in a completely comprehensible way. Tony’s fingers were itching to lay digits on some of the Asgardian tech that he had seen so far. 

See, there was this dude, Thanos, who had a big bad plan to get these all powerful stones to cut the population of the universe in half to save everyone. Yeah, Tony didn’t understand it either. Turned out, a disproportionate number of those stones had made their way to Earth. In the fight against Thanos, which already proved aliens exist, the humans had found themselves joined by all number of other aliens, some of them from their own backyard, relatively. With Earth’s pivotal role in stopping Thanos, in no small part due Tony’s contribution, the Asgardians apparently determined that Midgard had developed enough to join the Nine Realms as a full member. Ok, yeah it was a bit patronizing, but new worlds, new people and, more importantly, new tech! How could Tony not be excited?

So yeah, now that the aftermath of the battle had settled, today was the first trade summit to be held on Earth. At first it was just going to be with the Asgardians, to introduce the new peoples slowly, but when Jotunheim heard this they put their foot down. While all the Nine Realms were technically at peace, Jotunheim and Asgard had some serious history and still didn’t trust one another much. So the Jotuns demanded to be involved and, to keep the peace, Asgard relented. Tony really didn’t care either way. He was certainly intrigued to find out what people called Frost Giants looked like, but from the reports Tony got from SHIELD, which to be fair did originally come from the Asgardian Prince, Jotunheim wasn’t so big on the science and technology so there probably wasn’t anything he’d be interested in from them.

Dramatic entrance time. Tony threw open the doors with a bright grin on his face. Everyone in the room turned to stare, their faces a mixture of curiosity and annoyance. Curiosity about who he was from the Asgardians (it looked like the Jotun’s hadn’t arrived yet). Resigned annoyance from the humans, who were all from SHIELD and knew Tony’s antics well enough to just sigh by now.

The man sitting in the center of the Asgardian delegation caught Tony’s eye. Part of it was that the man was just so damn shiny, he’d catch anyone’s eye. Bright shiny armour, bright silver helm, golden hair, the whole package. Tony would bet his not insubstantial bank account that this was Asgard’s Prince, Thor. The other part of Tony’s attention was the fact that Thor was staring at him, eyebrows raised. 

It took a moment for Tony to realize just what Thor was staring at. When he worked it out, he gave the Asgardian his patented Tony Stark smirk. It was rare nowadays to run into people who didn’t know about Tony’s earrings. Yeah, that’s right, earrings, as in multiple. Even if he hadn’t already been briefed that both Asgardians and Jotuns identified their soulmates by earrings as well, a quick glance around the room would have shown Tony that they all had an earring, the typical single earring that everyone got when they came of age. Thor’s was a big ass red stone in his right ear. In contrast, Coulson’s was a small gunmetal grey stud. The design possibilities were endless, which was good when it was what designated your soulmate among the billions of possibilities. 

Normally, you’d walk into the piercing… well, most called it a temple, which seemed a bit much to Tony, on your birthday. There were tables upon tables of earrings in all shapes, sizes and colors. You walked through until one of them called to you. Which is exactly what Tony did, just like any other 18 year old (Tony suddenly wondered what age that was for the other races. He knew Asgardians lived crazy long in comparison. He wasn’t sure about the Jotuns.) he had only gone through a few rows before one did. He laughed because of course it would be something bold. The earring was gorgeous; round gold ball that was connected to a filigree ear cuff by two gold chains. It was certainly going to be easy to distinguish his soulmate.

Tony grabbed the earring, and walked down the remaining rows towards the piercing station. A few rows before the end, though, Tony got the same feeling he had with the earring that was now in his hand. Frowning, Tony followed the feeling until he found the other earring that was calling to him. This one was much smaller than the other, but no less interesting. It was a blue so bright it almost looked like it was glowing. It was round with silver running through it in a geometric design. 

Years later, when Tony was upgrading the arc reactor he had built in that cave in Afghanistan, he just knew the design the new one would take. There was no mistaking that bright blue. He did wonder, however, what his soulmate would think when he finally met them. 

Of course, at the time, when he marched up to the woman doing the piercings and she saw that he had two earrings, she scoffed. She just didn’t believe that they both called to him in the same way. She thought he was showing off or trying to be special; she wasn’t alone. While there was no reason someone couldn’t get two or more piercings, few did. In fact, Tony had only met a couple and he met a hell of a lot of people. And even then, they both just liked piercings. Their multiples didn’t match their soulmates. Still, Tony insisted and the woman acquiesced. Now, Tony was so used to everyone knowing about his second piercing that it was actually novel for it to surprise someone. A fun little side benefit to this meeting, an amusement.

Truth be told, Tony’s piercings hadn’t amused him in a while now. He loved them dearly. He still thought they were beautiful. He was just a little depressed that they hadn’t yet led him to his soulmate. He could really use his one person that would love him unconditionally. His partner, his perfect lover. Fame and fortune aside, the years had not been kind. And between the fame and the distinctness of his earrings, Tony had been so certain that finding his soulmate would be a quick and easy proposition. He’d left 40 behind a few years ago and with his lifestyle choices, he wasn’t sure he had all that many years left…

“Stark, you want to take a seat?” Coulson’s voice fortunately shook Tony out of the morose course his thinking had taken. 

“If you insist, Agent. Wanna sit with the cool kids for once?” Tony asked, gesturing to the empty seat next to the stern looking man.

“All the better to keep an eye on you,” Coulson said blandly. Tony took that as a yes.

“You are Anthony Stark, then? The Man of Iron?” Blondie asked then.

“Yeah, Tony, actually.”

“I am Thor, Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard. It is a pleasure to meet one of Earth’s greatest champions.” 

Tony beamed, he couldn’t help it. He rarely got any truly genuine accolades, especially ones that didn’t come with any sort of backhanded reference to his prior life. 

"Great to meet you too, big guy! Really looking forward to more talks like this.” Ok, looking forward to trade negotiations was stretching it, but he was happy to meet Thor at least. 

Once again, Thor’s eyes were on Tony’s ears; the man looked almost nervous. Tony wondered if it was a cultural thing. Thor didn’t seem to judge him, the guy seemed almost absurdly genuine, especially for a prince. Maybe the Jotun’s had a ban against multiple earrings? Thor would definitely be nervous about that affecting the negotiations if that was the case. 

“Man of Iron, I’m not sure how or even if I should relay this, but-“

Thor’s words were cut off by the doors opening once again. Any anxiety Tony felt at what was coming from that statement were all but forgotten in the face of what Tony was now looking at. Two ten foot tall blue dudes in loincloths walked, or more accurately crouched, through the door. They had horns that rose a good half-foot over their heads. They had what looked like ritual scarring, but could have been natural white patterns all around their faces and down their bodies. And Tony could see quite a lot of their bodies because hello, loincloths? Guys lived in a world of total winter and that’s all they wore? That was kind of badass. Overall, they were stocky and looked pretty much exactly like you’d expect someone called a Frost Giant to look. Then, the two brutes stepped to each side of the door and Tony was struck completely dumb.

He’d be hard pressed to call the third man a frost giant because he was just a few inches above six feet. Still, that put him more than a little taller than Tony. The guy was undeniably from Jotunheim, though, with his blue skin and the patterns tracing his body. Also, while he had horns, like the other two, he also had hair, lots of hair. The beefy guys, undeniably guards, were bald, but this man’s shining black hair trailed down to his waist. His loincloth was also far more ornate than his guards. No doubt, this was the prince of Jotunheim.

Remembering Thor’s words just before the other prince entered, Tony’s eyes darted finally to the slightly pointed ears. His mouth fell open in shock. There, on the prince’s right ear was a lovely gold ear cuff and stud, joined by two chains. On the left ear, the bright blue lovely against the duskier shade of his skin was Tony’s reactor. Shit, Tony’s soulmate was an alien prince! 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the art over on [Tumblr](https://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/616867546975600640) as well!


End file.
